Perfect Fan
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Yamato and the band lose faith in their fans. Will someons change their mind. not a mary sue, and not a yamatoxoc


I've been trying to write a digimon fic since I first saw he show.  
  
and I couldn't do it...  
  
but now...I CAN AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!!  
  
WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Duo: Dear lord.....she owns nothing. Shes too caught up in her insane laughter   
  
to tell you this. Oh yeah the song is hers.  
  
bassist  
  
Yamato Ishida shuddered as his agent announced a girl's name that would see   
  
them. " Yoi Shirin. " His other band members, Yaiko (backup singer and   
  
drummer) Kris (Back up singer and bass guitar player ) And Daio (Keyboardist and back up   
  
singer) groaned as well.  
  
"Great another girl who babbles, and tries to steal or stuff!" Yaiko groaned,   
  
hiding her favorite things.  
  
"Hmph! I hate this part...if its a guy it not so bad!" Daio moaned.  
  
"Poor Yamato's got it the worst!" Kris teased, Matt throwing a coke can at   
  
him.  
  
"Shadup!" Yamato sighed his hand running through his hair. "Lets get this over   
  
with. Send her in!"  
  
The group sighed, but as soon as the door open, put on fake smiles. But they   
  
stopped smiling when a small girl stepped in.  
  
She looked close to their age...15? Possibly 17.  
  
She was so small. She wore a large gray hoodie, with the hood pulled tightly   
  
over her head. Her eyebrows were blue though so they had to guess her hair was   
  
blue too. Her eyes were brown, and she had large bags under her eyes.  
  
It looked like someone had punched her in both eyes.  
  
She had a pink skirt, which didn't reach the knees and ripped white pantyhose.  
  
Her shoes were bold rain boots.  
  
She smiled wearily at the group and held out her hand for Matt to shake. "My   
  
names not Yoi, Its Yuy. Your agent got pronounced it wrong. I'm glad to meet   
  
you Ishida-San."  
  
Yamato generally smiled at the polite girl, "He is kind of a screw up. Nice to   
  
meet you."  
  
After she shook his hand she shook the others, and Daio was very flattered when   
  
the girl blushingly told him he inspired her to take up Piano. Then they all   
  
eagerly signed her autograph book, and she about fainted when Daio put a heart   
  
under his name.  
  
Her grin was lazy, but looked about ready to split her face in two.  
  
They allowed her too sit and they talked. She didn't squeal. She didn't go   
  
insane. She didn't pounce anyone or chatter too much.  
  
She stumbled over her words, she acted shyly, she looked awed to be in their   
  
Presence. But she mostly acted as if she was just a friend.  
  
"You have got to be the best fan we have ever had!" Yaiko chirped.  
  
"Yeah! Glad you got a backstage pass and not some other hussy...they keep   
  
stealing my hat!"Kris whined. He took it off and hugged it too him like a gem.  
  
Yamato smiled as the girl seemed to relax, and burst out laughing. But his   
  
eyes narrowed with concern as she raised her pale hand, and coughed loudly.  
  
"Sick?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah but its not contagious!" She said laughing.  
  
"You said you played Piano...want to try my keyboard?" Daio offered.  
  
Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.  
  
"Does the Pope pee in the holy water?!" ---don't take this offensively please!  
  
The group burst out laughing at her joke, and shook their heads.  
  
Daio set up his keyboard and pulled her up as seat. At first she just starred   
  
at the keyboard, and Yamato told her, "It won't bite."  
  
"Yeah I'm its master but I told him to be nice to you!" Daio said and Yaiko   
  
slapped his back.  
  
Then music filled the air. It wasn't a song they'd ever heard. It was...it was   
  
the girls own.  
  
Yamato sat stiff and wide eyed.  
  
The music...it was a gentle rocking ocean. He could feel what she was trying   
  
to get them too see through her emotions.  
  
The sea began to slowly turn green, and trash floated in it.  
  
The song got sadder and quickened.  
  
The sea was dying. It was going to die. Fish floated up in the water, and   
  
Seagulls plummeted in the putrid water.   
  
She was pounding the notes out, as if she was angry at the world. Yet her face   
  
was incredibly sad and gentle.  
  
The sky turned red, and everything in the ocean cried out as it died. but   
  
then...  
  
The music softened.  
  
A giant hand passed over the water and everything was right again. A little   
  
girl gently allowed the water to was her small chubby hand. All was right   
  
again.  
  
The music ended with its happy note, and Yaiko wiped her eyes, But she wasn't   
  
the only one. Everyone but Yuy was crying. Yuy hadn't opened her eyes yet,   
  
she'd played with her eyes closed.  
  
Yamato wiped his eyes, several tears had flown down his face. He smiled and   
  
every one of them began to clap. Yuy looked at them her face blushing.  
  
"Can we dump Daio and have her be our keyboardist!?" Kris begged Yamato.  
  
"Not a bad idea!" He teased but Daio didn't protest.  
  
"Hey I'd quit if she says she'd like too!" Daio said holding his hands up.  
  
Yuy blushed and smiled, "Thats very nice but I couldn't do that! If Daio left   
  
the group I'd be sad!" Kris poked her, "Aww...you like him...lucky guy...take   
  
my advice, your too kyute for him!"  
  
Daio and Yuy blushed, and Daio chased him.  
  
"So how'd you get a backstage pass?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I won them."  
  
"Oh? radio contest?" Yamato asked over the clatter of Daio and Kris fighting,   
  
and Yaiko's cheering.  
  
"No. At the Hospital."  
  
Everything got quiet and the group looked at her with surprise. Yamato looked   
  
at her with shock.  
  
"...What-"  
  
Yuy blushed, " When your on a certain "list" at the hospital they ask you what   
  
you'd like before, you leave. I asked to see your concert tomorrow, and today,   
  
and have a backstage pass."  
  
"Oh! Your on the "list" thats going home right?" Kris asked her.  
  
"The kids at the hospital call it "The No Return List." " She smiled sadly.   
  
"I'm going home...but too a different home." She pointed skyward and the group   
  
Starred at her.  
  
Yamato slowly walked over to her and gently pulled off her hood.  
  
She had no hair.  
  
Yuy looked calmly at him, and he raised it back up. But before he did, he   
  
kissed the top of her head, and when he pulled away, tears fell down his chin.  
  
"I knew there was a catch to the 'perfect fan' " He said with a laugh. Yuy was   
  
smiling.  
  
  
  
"I've done my crying...don't pity me though. If you think about it its whats   
  
going to happen to us all eventually."  
  
At that moment she had to go.  
  
She was only with them an hour but was won out. They all kissed her head, and   
  
Daio rubbed it for good luck, and she left.  
  
Yamato picked up his guitar and asked, "Who wants to help me with a new song?"  
  
~The next day at the end of the concert~  
  
"Well we have one more song!" Matt yelled, and a roar of cheers filled the   
  
air.   
  
"Your all going to have to be real quiet though! Its brand new!" Matt looked   
  
down in the front row along with the other members.  
  
Yuy smiled up at them.  
  
"Its called the "Perfect Fan" and its dedicated to Yuy Shirin, who proves   
  
death isn't something to be afraid of, we're all going their someday."  
  
The crowd had gotten amazingly silent and then Matt sang.  
  
"Yesterday I met you,  
  
Tomorrow I won't forget you...  
  
The perfect fan.  
  
Perfect fan.  
  
The sun rises down today,  
  
But you still smile, its just your way...  
  
Just the way you are!  
  
The perfect fan.  
  
Perfect fan.  
  
People come and people go,  
  
oh no! thats not how it goes...  
  
for me...  
  
You gentle and kind, your the best.  
  
You put everyones worries at rest...  
  
oh yes.  
  
The perfect fan.  
  
Perfect Fan.  
  
Yesterday I met you,  
  
Tomorrow I won't forget you...  
  
The perfect fan.  
  
Perfect fan.  
  
I just don't understand!  
  
Why God, why must he take your hand!  
  
And I don't get why!  
  
You must die!  
  
Must die....  
  
The perfect fan...  
  
Perfect fan.  
  
Your smile,   
  
can't she stay awhile?   
  
The perfect fan.  
  
Perfect fan.  
  
I just don't understand!  
  
Why God, why must he take your hand!  
  
And I don't get why!  
  
You must die!  
  
Must die....  
  
The perfect fan...  
  
Perfect fan.  
  
Your eyes are kind,  
  
you've got the perfect state of mind.  
  
Your words are lovely,  
  
But I wonder if your lonely?  
  
Yesterday I met you,  
  
Tomorrow I won't forget you...  
  
The perfect fan.  
  
Perfect fan.  
  
The perfect fan!  
  
The perfect fan!  
  
The perfect fan!  
  
Dear Yuy,  
  
don't you see..  
  
Your my perfect Fan!  
  
My the perfect fan for me."  
  
The crowd broke out at the last note, and it had never been so loud. They all   
  
rose cheering and the group smiled to hear Yuy's name being called out.  
  
Only one did not rise.  
  
That was Yuy.  
  
She had died, as the last note had played. 


End file.
